narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitoterasu
A enigmatic team whose true goals are shrouded in mystery. They have influenced a series of major events circulating the shinobi world, and deem it as their occupation. They claim to preserve the balance of the ninja world. How they go about accomplishing this is unknown as most do not even know of their existence. They fulfill a Deuteragonist role in Twin Goddess Arc and the arcs following. However as Raido gained influence and power they began to shift more of a role in an attempt to stop his future plans Background An unknown group who has their eyes hidden all over the world. Their influence and power is near infinite. Stating that there isn't anything in this shinobi world that happens that they dont see or allow. They are often hidden well from the eyes of the shinobi world and while they do not pose a threat directly, they have means to convey anyone they want, at any given time. One of their many agents Nazo made it clear he can find anyone he wants at any time should he be interested in seeking them out. They can appear as the allies, or enemies to anyone depending on the circumstances and how it benefits them. They have a habit of seeking out shinobi and offering them odd jobs and missions to which if are turned down that shinobi vanishes from the known world. It is unknown the means of how this is achieved, but those taken have not be seen again. They have been around since the start of the world, working in secrecy. They state they were brought to birth by the Rikudo Sennin and given one singular task which they would govern for years. Protect the shinobi world, should an event pose enough danger. They were absent in all the wars and were even responsible for starting a few, to which they used as a means of population control, when the world was being over populated. Or when a village was becoming to strong. They act as the scales which keep the world balanced, and will only strike out in rare circumstances. Any information leaked about against them or about them, someone becoming a direct threat to them and their mission statement, and finally when a country becomes to strong and reject their political interests. While next to little is known about them, and even more they are considered myths, they are extremely vigilant and dedicated. They have someone, or something who works from them in every village acting as a spy to observe how each nation grows on a steady rate. Goals Not much is known abut the team unifying goal of objective. Rather what is known is the their personal goals of what each wish to obtain. Members *'Akako' *'Hiromasa' *'Kane' *'Satoru' *Hajime Ozunu * Tajirou *Nazo Abilities Trivia *Based on the real worlds idea of the Illuminati, and their doubt of existence. *Each Member in this group plays a role in the contribution to the Three Great Poisons. Their actions feeding into the bad Karma that plagues the world. Which was why Raido's path was that of the Arihant the Vanquisher of Enemies rather than a Sage.